1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to means for and a method of coupling large trailers to automotive vehicles.
2. The Prior Art
In the coupling of small trailers, i.e., Society of Automotive Engineers Class I trailers, to automotive vehicles, e.g., trucks, automobiles and the like, because of the ease of moving the small trailer it is customary to only approximately position the automotive vehicle to the trailer and then complete the coupling by moving the trailer to the vehicle. However, trailers larger than SAE Class I, i.e., above 2,000 pounds gross weight and tongues of more than 200 pounds, cannot be so simply moved. In this case it is necessary to exactly position the coupler ball on the automotive vehicle under the trailer coupler socket and then lower the trailer coupler socket on to the ball in completion of the coupling. Until now this exact location or spotting of the automobile was accomplished by sheer luck, or by a second person guiding the automobile operator, or the operator using a special system of mirrors. In any event the coupling sequence was not looked upon as a quick, simple task.